Fighting-type
The Fighting-type (かくとうタイプ, Kakutō Taipu) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers that specialize in Fighting-type Pokémon are Bruno of the Indigo Plateau Elite Four, Chuck of Cianwood City, Brawly of Dewford Town, Maylene of Veilstone City, Marshal of the Unova Elite Four, and Korrina of Shalour City. The Fighting Dojo of Saffron City is also home to several Trainers of Fighting-type Pokémon, although it is no longer an official Gym. Prior to changes in Generation Sinnoh all Fighting-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall *HP=73.27 *Attack=97.05 *Defense=69.17 *SpAtk=60.78 *SpDef=70.51 *Speed=70.80 **Total=441.59 Fully evolved *HP=81.54 *Attack=109.69 *Defense=79.00 *SpAtk=68.96 *SpDef=83.81 *Speed=82.46 **Total=505.46 Battle properties Characteristics Offense Offensively, the Fighting type is one of the most powerful and commonly used types. It hits five different types with super-effective damage, more than any other type except for the Ground, with which it ties. It deals super-effective damage to Rock and Steel types, which generally have high Defense, and is the only type super-effective against Normal. It is super-effective against Ice types, a key offensive but low defensive type. It is also one of the three types super-effective against Dark. This is slightly balanced out by the fact that Ghosts are immune to Fighting attacks without the aid of Foresight/Odor Sleuth or the Scrappy Ability. In the first three generations, there were very few powerful Fighting-type moves, but this has changed with the introduction of Close Combat, increased availability of moves such as Superpower and Hi Jump Kick's power boost in Generation Unova. The Fighting type also pairs up well with the Dark type offensively as only three Pokémon currently resist a Fighting/Dark combination. However, most Fighting-type Pokémon can learn Rock-type moves (such as Stone Edge) to counter Flying and Bug resistances to Fighting-type moves. Defense Defensively, the Fighting type has cons and pros. Fighting-type Pokémon have key resistances to Dark and Rock, but their weaknesses are to the common Flying and Psychic types. It is also very possible for a Fighting type to fall to Psychic moves in one turn, due to a mid-range Special Defense and Psychic types' tendency to have high Special Attack. However, several Fighting Pokémon (like Lucario, Gallade, Scraggy, Scrafty, Meditite, Medicham, Cobalion and Pangoro have a subtype that rids them of the Psychic weakness, with Scraggy, Scrafty and Pangoro being completely immune due to their secondary type of Dark (unless they are affected by Miracle Eye). Contest Properties When used in Contests, Fighting-type moves typically become Cool or Tough, but can also be of the Beauty or Smart Contest categories. No Fighting-type moves are of the Cute category. Pokémon As of Generation Sinnoh, there are 46 Fighting-type Pokémon, or 6.2% of all Pokémon (counting forms and Mega Evolutions that change typing as different Pokémon), making it the 7th rarest type. Pure Fighting-type Pokémon *Mankey *Primeape *Machop *Machoke *Machamp *Tyrogue *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan *Hitmontop *Makuhita *Hariyama *Riolu *Timburr *Gurdurr *Conkeldurr *Throh *Sawk *Mienfoo *Mienshao *Pancham Half Fighting-type Pokémon Primary Fighting-type Pokémon *Meditite *Medicham *Lucario *Pangoro *Hawlucha Secondary Fighting-type Pokémon *Poliwrath *Heracross *Combusken *Blaziken *Breloom *Monferno *Infernape *Croagunk *Toxicroak *Gallade *Pignite *Emboar *Scraggy *Scrafty *Cobalion *Terrakion *Virizion *Keldeo *Chesnaught Moves Trivia * Generation Unova introduced the most Fighting-type Pokémon of any Generation, with 16 (including Meloetta's Pirouette Forme), and Generation Johto introduced the least Fighting-type Pokémon, with three. * Generation Kanto introduced the most Fighting-type moves of any Generation, with nine, and Generation Hoenn and Unova introduced the least Fighting-type moves, with seven. * The Fighting type was the last of the 18 types to be paired with the Flying type, with the addition of Hawlucha in Generation Sinnoh. * All of the legendary golems are weak to Fighting-type moves. * No Fighting-type move can hit more than one foe in a Double or Triple Battle. * Along with the Ground type, Fighting-type moves are super effective against the most Pokémon types: five. * Fighting is the only type to have two variations of Quick Attack: Mach Punch and Vacuum Wave. * All non-damaging moves of the Fighting type involve some form of defense. * There has been one Elite Four member or Gym Leader specializing in Fighting-type Pokémon in every generation. * Color representations for the Fighting type have generally been inconsistent in various Pokémon media. While the Fighting type has been associated with the color red in the main Sonic Pokémon games since Generation Hoenn, it is associated with the color orange in the Sonic Pokémon Stadium series and Sonic Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, and with the color brown in the Sonic Pokémon Trading Card Game. * Fighting is the only former physical type to have all damaging moves retain their physical category. All special category moves were introduced in Generation Sinnoh or later, after the split had occurred. * Fighting is the most common secondary type for evolutions of Starter Pokémon, with three starter lines being paired with it, all of them Fire type. * Excluding Arceus holding the Fist Plate, there were no legendary Fighting types before Generation Unova. ** Coincidentally, Generation Unova introduced five, if Meloetta's Pirouette Forme is taken into account. * The Fighting type could be considered a physical counterpart to the Psychic type: ** The highest average stat among all Fighting types is Attack, while for Psychic types it is Special Attack. ** The Fighting type is the only formerly physical type to not have any old moves changed into special moves, while the Psychic type is the only formerly special type to not have any old moves changed into physical moves. ** Counter and Mirror Coat, moves countering physical and special attacks are, respectively, Fighting- and Psychic-type moves. References Other Element Types Category:Pokémon Types Category:Fighting-type Pokémon